1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a pressure-sensitive adhesive layer and a pressure-sensitive adhesive sheet.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, during transporting an optical member or an electronic member or assembling a product, it has been commonly conducted to protect the surface of the optical member or the like with a surface protective sheet so as not to cause a stain or a scratch on the surface of the optical member or the like. Examples of the surface protective sheet include a pressure-sensitive adhesive sheet having a pressure-sensitive adhesive property (Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2012-224811